1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic counting apparatus for a dart game, especially one which is allowed to set a corresponding handicap for each player, therefore, players with different levels may play on an equal basis in a dart game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A dart game as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 belongs to the inventor of the present invention. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,817 discloses a dart game which includes a dart and a dart board. The dart board includes a base plate and a target frame fixed to the base plate to define a hollow space therebetween. The target frame has a target portion including concentric annular ribs and angularly spaced radial ribs which intersect the annular ribs to form a plurality of spaced scoring areas of different score values. An innermost one of the annular ribs forms a central circular scoring area which defines a bull's-eye section. The target frame further has a plurality of target plates of different shapes corresponding with and respectively disposed in the scoring areas, mounted between the ribs, and shiftable toward the base plate. The dart board further includes an automatic scoring register. The automatic scoring register includes a flat panel mounted in the hollow space and attached to the base plate. The flat panel has a plurality of touch-activated switches provided thereon and arranged in accordance with the target plates. The dart board includes a circuit means mounted in the hollow space and electrically connected to the touch-activated switches and a display unit mounted on the target frame which is electrically connected to the circuit means. A particular one of the target plates is urged to impact one of the touch-activated switches so as to cause the circuit means to control the display unit to show a score which corresponds to the particular one of the target plates when the dart strikes the particular one of the target plates. This dart game works well in a normal competition. However, it can not provide a handicap setting function for players with different levels to play in a dart game.